btbfandomcom-20200215-history
Lofty to the Rescue
Lofty to the Rescue is the sixth episode of the second season. Plot Lofty, Scoop and Muck are clearing some land near the new bridge, while Bob, Dizzy and Roley repair the pavement in the town centre. Lofty is scared of heights so, rather than cross the bridge, he goes the long way round, past Spud's field. The naughty Scarecrow, looking for some fun, decides to follow Lofty. Despite Spud teasing him about his fear of mice and heights, Lofty helps to clear the site by piling up some logs. But when Spud (who Lofty is also afraid of) falls off the bridge and got caught on a tree branch while he bothers Scoop and Muck, Lofty has to overcome his fears and rescue him. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Spud Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia *'Neil Morrissey' as Bob, Roley & Lofty *'Rob Rackstraw' as Scoop, Muck & Spud *'Kate Harbour' as Wendy, Dizzy '& 'Pilchard North America *'William Dufris' as Bob *'Lorelei King' as Wendy *'Alan Marriott' as Scoop & Spud *'Maria Darling' as Dizzy & Roley *'Lachele Carl' as Muck *'Sonya Leite' as Lofty '& 'Pilchard Finland * Timo Tuominen as [[Bob|'Bob']] and [[Roley|'Roley']] * Antti Pääkkönen as [[Scoop|'Scoop']] and [[Lofty|'Lofty']] * [[Jukka Rasila|'Jukka Rasila']] as [[Muck|'Muck']]' '''and 'Spud' * 'Rinna Paatso' as 'Wendy and '''Dizzy Locations * Bobsville ** Bob's Yard *** Bob's Office ** The Bridge * The Countryside Trivia *Wendy wears her usual outfit instead of her orange dress, it is a pair of blue pants. *Lofty cries for the first time. *This episode was paired with Wendy's Busy Day (Season 1) when it premiered on PBS. *This is the first appearance of Lofty's grabber. *This episode will be the last time Wendy wears her green, yellow and white suit jacket. *This episode was paired with Runaway Roley (Season 2) when it first premiered in the US. *This episode was the first time Bob had a ride on Roley. *This episode was the last time Wendy worked as a full-time secretary before she became a full-time builder. *This episode was the first ever Lofty dedicated episode. Quotes (Scoop, Muck and Lofty arrive at the log blockage on the bridge.) *Scoop: Can we clear it? *Scoop and Muck: Yes, we can! *Lofty: Uh, I think so, but. Oh. I just remembered. I've left something behind, at the yard. *Muck: Oh, Lofty! Trust you! *Scoop: Uh, that's okay, Lofty. You can go on back. We'll see you on the other side. *Lofty: Uh, okay. Uh, See you uh later. Bye. (Lofty leaves) *Muck: Oh! Lofty's gonna make us late! Going all the way back to the yard. *Scoop: He's not really going back, Muck. He just wants to go round the long way, instead of crossing the bridge. *Muck: Oh, why's that, then? *Scoop: He's scared of heights, remember? *Muck: Oh, yeah, like I'm afraid of the dark. *Scoop: Right, let's get to work! (Goes to clear some bricks) *Muck: What about these logs, Scoop? *Scoop: Leave them to Lofty, he'll be here soon. (Scoop and Muck continue to work.) *(Spud sees Lofty passing by his field.) Spud: Hehehehe! There goes Lofty, I'm gonna have some fun. (Laughs and speeds off) (Scoop and Muck have finished clearing the bricks and are waiting for Lofty to clear the logs) *Lofty: (Arrives back at the bridge) Uh, I'm here, Scoop! *Scoop: Great, we've saved the logs for you, can you stack them to the side of the road, please? *Lofty: Oh, uh. I think so, yeah. (Begins to clear the logs) *Spud: (Pops up from a bush) (Sniggers) Let the fun begin! (Scoop, Muck and Lofty are working as Spud plans a prank) *Spud: Watch out, Lofty! There's a mouse! *Lofty: A mouse?! A mou... wh-where?! (Causes the logs to spill as Spud helplessly laughs) *Lofty: (Puts the logs into a stack again) Uh, what should I do now, Scoop? *Scoop: You can go back to the yard if you like. See if Wendy's got any other jobs for you. *Lofty: Oh, uh... okay, then. Yeah, uh, see you later. *Scoop: Bye! *Muck: Bye, Lofty! *Lofty: (Looks down) Oh, uh. I think I'll go round the other way. It's erm, well... it's shorter. (Sees Spud coming up to him) Ohhh! *Spud: (Singing) Lofty's scared of heights! Scaredy crane, scaredy crane! (UK Dub) *Spud: (Singing) Lofty's scared of heights! Scaredy cat, scaredy cat! (US Dub) *Scoop: Hey, Spud! You leave Lofty alone! (Spud laughs and then falls) *Lofty: Yes, leave me alone. All of you! (Drives off sadly) *Bob: (After Spud had caught Lofty's hook) Well done, Spud. (to Lofty) Okay, Lofty. (Lofty, with his eyes shut, moves Spud off the branch and safely onto the bridge) *Lofty: (with his eyes closed) Did, did I do it? *Bob: (chuckles off screen) Of course you did, Lofty. You can open your eyes now. (Lofty slowly opens his eyes.) *Scoop: Nice one, Lofty, nice one. (UK Dub) *Scoop: Good going, Lofty, good going. (US Dub) Goofs *On the description of this episode on Netflix for The Best of Bob DVD says Dizzy the Cement Mixer swallowing her fears instead of Lofty. *When Scoop and Muck say "yes, we can!", you can see the end of the set. *When Lofty was going back to the yard because of Spud hurting his feelings, he has his grabber attached, but when he pulls into the yard he has his hook for the rest of the episode. *In the US dub when Lofty says Wow he seemed to look sad. In Other Languages Category:Original Series episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:BBC episodes Category:CBeebies repeats Category:Nick Jr episodes Category:Sprout episodes Category:PBS repeat episodes Category:Bob's White Christmas and Other Stories Category:Lofty to the Rescue and Other Stories Category:To The Rescue episodes Category:Lofty's Favorite Adventures episodes Category:Bob's X-Treme Adventures episodes Category:The Best of Bob the Builder Category:Episodes focusing on Lofty Category:Episodes focusing on Spud Category:1999 UK episodes Category:1999 AUS episodes Category:2001 US episodes Category:Crying